


Yesterday

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coping, Death of a loved one, F/M, I am terrible at tagging, M/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Roommates, credence is not a dumbeldore, if that makes any sence, just in case you haven't notice, kind of, kind of slowburn one shot, original percival graves is dead, original percival graves was good, queenie uses her powers, so does credence, the title is just because I am a beatles bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Credence discovers that Grindelwald has been playing him...and ended up having to share appartment with Theseus Scamander...Neither of them like the idea much at the begining but, maybe, they have more in common that they thought...I am terrible at summaries, yeah, I know and I am SO SORRYJust...hope you enjoy,Marla





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This shoappy kind depressing thingy is my little creation after watching the movie (that, even not perfect, I quite enjoyed).  
> I just hope you like it and that I hadn’t make too many of my quick tipper and/or Spanish speaker mistakes,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

“His mind was almost impossible to reach. With all that has happened, I wanted to believe that it was because he wasn't as bad as people think, that he was keeping his feelings in order to protect himself...I was so wrong…”  
Credence bounced with surprise and turned around when he heard Queenie’s voice. The woman was looking miserable -and, with her appearance lately, that was saying a lot- and he didn’t realise she wasn’t actually speaking verbally to him until a few minutes later.  
Once she felt that he understood that what he was hearing was only inside of his head, she continued explaining.  
“You...you are not who he said you were. Your parents were probably regular muggles. You were just...a good coincidence he used in his favour…I cleared the camp and contacted Jacob, well, Newt...You have an hour, good luck.” She didn’t even have to mentally told him the she couldn’t come with him; it was crystal clear thanks to the whole situation. “One more thing...there was this man in his memories...Graves...I am so sorry. The real one truly cared about you, like a lot.”  
That hurted more than anything else could have done. However, he kept all his pain inside a tiny box inside his head for later on; he was almost an expert in doing it by now.  
Then, he ran away.

Saying that Theseus wasn’t thrilled when his younger brother showed up with Credence Barenbone -or, was it Aurelius Dumbeldore those days? Whatever, he was not interested in any of that crap- at his Ministry of Magic office door in the middle of the night (he didn’t spend much time home since Leta’s...since he started living all by himself again). Of course, his muggle baker friend was with him, looking as anxious as always.  
“Alright, Newt, I know you love adopting basically anything anytime anyhow but...A non-magic person and a sworn enemy of the Magical and Muggle Worlds in the Ministry of Magic at the same time is way too much, even for you.”  
“Jacob is like family and Credence...he was played.”  
“So, is Credence again, uh? Newt, honestly, sometimes you are too naive for your own good.”  
The argument kept going on for about another half an hour -in which both Credence and Jacob just didn't have a clue about where to hide. At the end, the younger sibling’s stubbornness won the battle, making Theseus Scamander getting a new roommate, and one that -in his mind at least- was one of the potential culprits of Leta's death.  
Exactly what he wanted at that very moment.

Weeks went by and, miraculously, nothing happened; either for good or for bad. They just learned to tolerate each other’s presente; pretending that Theseus didn’t stare at Credence as if he way some short of mythological gigantic cockroach and that the obscurus was so gloomy all the time that he seemed to be a bad omen about to happen.  
Actually, they seemed to start liking each other.  
Not that a single word came out of their mouths, but the former Hogwarts student came to appreciate how helpful and discrete the other wizard was; as well as the unwanted guest couldn't be more glad about Theseus being as organised as it gets and about how beautifully he sang when he thought nobody was listening.  
However, they didn't speak face to face if it wasn't a totally compulsory requirement.  
Until one day, the day an old newspaper made his way to the floor; and to Credence's feelings.

Theseus was cleaning up, throwing away all the stuff which was supposed not to be useful anymore. As the proud magic user he was; he didn't truly did any job, apart from telling his special device what range of things it should throw away.  
But these devices aren't infallible in general, and this one wasn't in particular. Hence, some of the supposedly 'expendable’ items felt to the floor in their way out of the room in which the younger resident of the house was trying to have a dreamless sleep so disastrously that he couldn't even leave the awaken world.  
One of them caught his eye intensely.  
'Percival Graves, traitor or victim?  
The best documented theories inside.’  
It had been months since his powers got the best in him, but in that very instant they went absolutely wild.  
Windows crashed, pottery didn't have a better ending either, and some of the furniture ended up in the weirdest positions imaginable.  
Theseus entered the room abruptly to witness with astonishment what seemed to be The Second Great War.  
“Did anyone break in?” He asked, waving his wand violently around.  
Credence found himself surprised (and kind of pleased) about the fact that the other young man's first thought hadn't been that he was planing some wicked scheme.  
“No, they were my powers, it's nothing.” He replied as he looked down.  
Theseus didn't buy it and started looking around for some clue of what could have caused that reaction on Credence.  
He found the newspaper.  
No words were required.  
It was the same bullshit with Leta.  
He tentatively put a hand on Credence’s shoulder, all comprehension, and then left the room; leaving the man to cope with his sorrow alone, as the would have liked the other way round.

Credence finally moved almost an hour later, and went directly to one room he hadn’t felt the right to step in until that day: Theseus Scamander’s bedroom.  
There, he found the young Brit sitting on his bed, staring at a moving picture of his deceased fiancée, the beautiful but kind of melancholic Leta Lestrange.  
He sat next to him.  
“He was...I...he cared about me, and he is dead because of me. None of what they are saying is fair.”  
Theseus turned his head to face him and smiled sadly.  
“I totally get it.” And, then, he did something he would have never believed himself capable of, he held Credence Barenbone’s hand.  
He didn’t refuse his contact.

And there they stayed the whole night, at what was clearly the beginning of something.  
Even though neither of them had words for it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it.  
> I wish you all enjoy my short fic and, well, imagine whatever you want after the ending.  
> Any kind of feedback will be blessed.  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
